Serenity Huaman
Serenity-Opal Ch’ayña Huaman '''is the daughter of Kara-Marie Smith and either William Reeves or Benjamin Huaman, and is the older half-sister to Bambina. She was adopted and raised by Dante Belmont and is the adopted sister to Lincoln, Oswald, Lux, and Acacia. Serenity is best friends with her adopted sister Lux, as the two have always been in contact even when Lux didn't talk to the rest of there family for nearly ten years. The two often visited each other, while hiding it from the family. She was in a relationship with Christopher "Rebel" Talbot but she left him after he began cheating on her and got the women pregnant. Background Growing Up with her Father Life with her New Family Personality Appearance Serenity is a beautiful young women with straight brown hair and golden honey eyes with deep creamy tan that shows her Native American heritage. Serenity looks like her father in that regard but has her mother's beauty to balance it out. Serenity has a thin but tight body, with small B cupped breasts and narrow hips. Tattoos * Serenity has an angel tattoo on her right shoulder blade. * She has floral vines inked on her left side in the shape of the constellation for her zodiac sign Virgo. * She got a large black dragonfly inked on her left ankle. * On her lower back she has two traditional tattoos, one is a crow with a banner that says "I once was lost" and the other one is a red sparrow has a banner that says "But now I am found". It was done by her sister Lux. * On her left shoulder she has the sexual abuse survivor symbol tattooed to symbolize her overcoming her sexual abuse. Power & Abilities * '''Shapeshifting is the ability to change its shape into that of creature, or other entity or finds its shape involuntarily changed by someone else. * Supernatural Condition: As a Shapeshifter, she has enhanced strength, speed, and senses. Relationship Serenity Huaman/relationships Etymology * Serenity is from the English word meaning "serenity, tranquility", ultimately from Latin serenus meaning "clear, calm". * Opal is from the English word opal for the iridescent gemstone, the birthstone of October. The word ultimately derives from Sanskrit उपल (upala) meaning "jewel". * Ch’ayña means "siskin" in Quechua. A siskin is a type of bird in the finch family. * Huaman is derived from Quechua waman meaning "falcon, hawk". Trivia * Through her mother she is of English and Irish descent and through her father she is Argentinian, Spanish, Quechua and Pueblo descent. * Serenity's go-to form is a pine marten. * She has endometriosis and Hashimoto's disease. * Serenity specializes in pediatric, neonatal, and trauma surgery. * She smokes weed. * Serenity attended Stanford Medical School and later Feinberg School of Medicine. * Her favorite type of cake is strawberry with vanilla frosting. * Her favorite food is Thai Jasmine rice with Sriracha, Minced ginger, and Soy sauce. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Huaman family Category:Shapeshifters